The present disclosure relates generally to reflective displays.
Displays may be reflective (i.e., ambient light is used to illuminate the display), emissive (i.e., light emitted from a light source of the display is used to illuminate the display), transmissive (i.e., light from a light source is modulated by a control switch), or transflective (i.e., uses ambient light and/or light from a light source of the display for illuminating the display). Some reflective displays are electrophoretic displays that, in theory, use electrophoresis alone to move charged particles in an electrophoretic medium under the influence of an external electric field. In reality, however, the architecture of some electrophoretic displays requires convective fluid flow and/or electrochemistry to move the charged particles.